


“Do you want me to give you advice or do you just want me to listen?”

by Nad98



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nad98/pseuds/Nad98
Summary: Janus is angry at the world and needs to rant. Luckily he has his boyfriends around.Part of a little prompt challange I posted on my tumblrmimssides.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998844
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	“Do you want me to give you advice or do you just want me to listen?”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [varthandi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/varthandi/gifts).



Janus wanted to curse the world. Nothing worked, nobody cared and he was only a metaphysical product of a youtuber’s imagination who couldn’t do anything to change that.

Angrily he fumbled with his caplet and hissed when a loose threat got stuck on one of its buttons. Tears shot up in his eyes and he was close to a breakdown when suddenly a green-finger-nailed hand enveloped his hands and stopped him from making it worse.

With big eyes he watched Remus untangle him from his own caplet and felt the gentle hand of Logan's on the small of his back. He turned to look in hes eyes, feeling Remus now clinging to his side.

“You seem upset, dear. Do you want me to give you advice or do you just want me to listen?”

“The latter,” Janus said.

The three settled down and Janus began ranting surrounded by his lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thanks to my dearest Crow for the prompt and I hope you had fun with it!
> 
> I still have some prompts open so feel free to check the [list](https://mimssides.tumblr.com/post/633724895878119424/mimssides-i-wanna-do-some-prompts-for-drabbles) and request one I haven't done yet😊


End file.
